Una Extraña Sensación
by Ren Miyamoto
Summary: Esta es la más extraña sensación de todas... pero hay una mejor, ¿no, Chrona? KxC Lemmon


_Ola ke ase?_

e/e Vengo con mi estreno de primer lemmon...

Kya!

_**Soul Eater no me pertenece, sólo la trama.**_

* * *

**Una extraña sensación**

El joven quería conocer más acerca de la chica frente a él. Llevaba tiempo pensando en ella, desde que su amiga Maka se la presentó un día y la desconocida se presentó como Chrona Makenshi.

Alta, con cabello rosa sin sobrepasar el cuello, piel pálida, delgada, ojos violetas, profundos y misteriosos, un perfecto rostro complementado con un par de labios delgados y rojos.

—_G-gusto en co-conocerlo, Death-san. _—había dicho la chica con voz suave, melodiosa y un poco temerosa al oír el nombre del muchacho frente a ella.

—_El gusto es mío, Makenshi-san._

Comenzando con una extraña amistad de pocas palabras cordiales, donde al final la chica se sonrojaba demasiado y Maka llegaba para llevársela a casa.

Después de un tiempo empezó a interesarse más por ella, inclusive llegaron a salir después de la escuela para convivir más. Le compraba helados, comidas, si alguien pasaba vendiendo frituras, mango con chile, entre otras cosas; él se los compraba.

Cuando Chrona lo vio por primera vez no pudo evitar sentirse atraída por los ojos color ámbar del muchacho, además de su peculiar cabello negro con 3 líneas de un lado de su cabeza. Su altura, y perfil delicado, se notaba la realización de mucho ejercicio diario; pero lo que más le gustaba eran esos labios un poco gruesos y rosados que complementaba su color de piel.

Al convivir con él, descubrió que realmente existía el amor.

—Chrona… quiero que estés completamente segura de lo que estamos por hacer —le dijo su novio—. No quiero que te arrepientas.

—No… No quiero cambiar de opinión, Kid-kun. —contestó. Sonrió de forma tímida haciendo que el corazón del chico se sobresaltase.

Kid se acercó tímidamente a Chrona y comenzaron a besarse con ternura, disfrutando el momento íntimo entre los dos. El sabor de la chica era simplemente adictivo, un toque de fresas combinado con un olor a lilas. Lo hacía sentirse más enamorado de lo que ya estaba.

Lamió el labio inferior de la chica, pidiendo permiso para entrar en su boca; Chrona soltó un pequeño gemido, y su novio aprovechó esa oportunidad para disfrutar del sabor de ella, empezando una danza erótica con sus lenguas.

Kid empezó a desabrochar los botones de la blusa de Chrona, le temblaban bastante las manos, aunque al final logró quitarle la molesta prenda.

—Hace… hace calor. —mencionó sonrojada.

—Sí, calor. —respondió Kid sonriendo para tranquilizarla.

Acarició la tela del sujetador que llevaba puesto, la chica dio un pequeño gemido, dándole confianza para acariciar más de ella. «_¡Dios mío! ¡Es tan hermosa!_» pensó al quitarle la prenda que tapaba el busto de su novia.

—Kid-kun… —le miró de forma nerviosa y acto seguido se tapó sus pechos con vergüenza. Eran tan pequeños…

—No te escondas de mí, Chrona —dijo el chico tomándole de los delgados brazos haciéndolos a un lado.

—Pero… sé que a los ustedes les gustan… gran… —se sonrojó — grandes.

—Para mí eres perfecta, Chrona. Yo te amo así. —besó la punta de su nariz y ella dejó que le tocara los pechos.

Kid terminó de quitarle la falda y la ropa interior a Chrona, al contemplarla suspiró con amor. Ésa era su chica, la que amaba; tan perfecta, tan hermosa. Su piel parecía resplandecer, y su cuerpo era lo más encantador que había visto en toda su vida.

—Te amo. Te amo tanto, Chrona. Eres hermosa, perfecta, simétrica… eres… tú. —las palabras brotaron de sus labios sin contenerse.

—Yo también te amo, Kid-kun. Te amo demasiado. —respondió ella con una tierna sonrisa.

Él la besó con todo el amor que inundaba su pecho y acarició su espalda lentamente, esperando que ella no se encontrara demasiado tensa.

—Kid-kun… tienes… tienes mucha ropa. —comentó avergonzada, él chico solo atinó a sonrojarse levemente y sonreír.

Se levantó de la cama y sin romper contacto visual, comenzó a despojarse de sus ropas. Su camisa cayó a un punto inexacto de la habitación; comenzó a bajar sus pantalones lentamente, y sus boxers los siguieron. Chrona lo miró intensamente, guardando en su memoria el cuerpo del hermoso chico que la amaba.

—Tócame, Chrona. —le pidió y la chica asintió con un poco de duda.

Ella acarició el pecho del chico, quien sólo pudo gemir. Sus pequeñas manos eran frías comparadas con la temperatura de su cuerpo. Besó el pecho de su amado y pasó su lengua lentamente.

—Dios… mío —jadeó Kid.

La chica bajó su mirada y se encontró con el miembro erecto del joven. Se sonrojó violentamente, pero no quitó su mirada. Dirigió su mano hacia _eso_ y tocó la punta. Escuchó a su novio jadear y tomó el miembro con la mano.

—Chrona —la aludida esbozó una sonrisa con una mezcla de timidez y sensualidad, volvió a apretarlo—. Mueve tu mano, hacia arriba y abajo.

Ella hizo lo pedido y vio cómo se ponía más rígido en su mano, observó cómo la respiración de Kid se agitaba más y más.

—Maldición —tomó a Chrona y la acostó suavemente sobre la cama, posicionándose encima de ella —. Por favor abre tus piernas, linda.

Ella obedeció y las abrió con parsimonia. Kid acarició con sus dedos la intimidad de la chica y ésta gimió al sentirlo de esa manera. Metió un dedo lentamente, sentía miedo de lastimarla, para asegurarse de que no era así observó su cara. Chrona hacía gestos extraños, al parecer solo estaba acostumbrándose a aquella nueva sensación.

—Kid… Kid-kun… —gimió.

—Chrona… —suspiró el chico.

Acarició su parte íntima lentamente, mientras ella se retorcía bajo sus caricias. Cuando ya no aguanto más la besó apasionadamente y ella se lo devolvió con la misma magnitud. Dejó su boca y empezó a besar su cuello, dejando marcas rojas en él.

—Kid-kun… te… te nece…. Te necesito… —balbuceaba entre gemidos, ni siquiera era capaz de hilar alguna frase entendible.

—Yo también, Chrona. Yo también —la volvió a besar y la miró a los ojos—. Chrona… esto te dolerá y mucho… yo… ¿estás segura?

—Claro que sí, Kid-kun. Te amo, sé que nunca me harías daño a propósito.

Sonrió al escuchar las palabras de su novia y posicionó el miembro hacia su entrada. «_¡Dios! Esto debe ser el paraíso_». Se adentró lentamente, escuchando y sintiendo los respingos de Chrona hasta que se topó con una pared. Empujó lentamente, pero ésta no se rompía.

—Te dolerá.

—Tranquilo… yo… yo sé que dolerá, pero quiero ser tuya, Kid-kun. Para siempre. —lo abrazó y esté empujó contra sus caderas, destruyendo la virginidad de Chrona.

«_Dios mío, esto duele mucho_» Pensó la chica, y lágrimas salieron de sus ojos violetas. Kid se alarmó y empezó a besarla con ternura, susurrándole palabras tranquilizadoras. Ella movió sus caderas indicándole que ya no le dolía y él respondió con un gruñido placentero.

—Chrona…

Empezaron una danza erótica con sus caderas, él embestía con fervor, demostrándole cuánto le importaba ella. La chica murmuró su deseo de más fricción, la cual fue concedida. Kid entraba y salía, sintiendo cómo su lado animal quería marcarla para siempre como suya.

En un arranque de pasión, el chico giró a Chrona y la cara de ella miraba el colchón.

—Sostente bien, amor. —pronunció sudando y cuando vio que la chica asintió, con una de sus manos tomó la parte baja de su estómago mientras que con la otra acariciaba su pecho.

Siguió entrando y saliendo del interior de su novia salvajemente, escuchando sus gemidos sincronizados. Sentía su explosión acercarse pronto, y no queriendo terminar primero, empezó a acariciarla.

—¡Kid... Kid! ¡Ah! Yo... ¡Ah! —gritaba Chrona, con la misma sensación que el aludido.

—Corre... Córrete, Chrona... ¡Ah! — dijo el chico mientras seguía embistiéndola con fuerza.

La joven no pudo aguantar más y gritó su liberación, sintiéndose llena y completa. Kid siguió penetrándola hasta que el orgasmo llegó a él, dio un gruñido para soltarlo. Llenando completamente a su novia de su semilla.

Se aseguró de que ninguna gota se desperdiciara y que terminarán dentro de ella. Salió de Chrona, al hacerlo escuchó un gemido de protesta. Se acostó a su lado y la abrazó.

—Kid-kun... Te amo. —le susurró cerca del oído.

—Yo también, Chrona. ¿Te gustó? —la aludida se sonrojó y asintió.

—Si... Fue... Una sensación muy extraña, pero... Me gustó. —dijo mirándolo con amor.

—A mi también. ¿Sabes que sensación te gustará más?

—No... ¿Cuál?

—La de nuestra boda. —prometió y la beso tiernamente.

* * *

Holi... (?)

Sé que he estado desaparecida por semanas! xD

Pero es que he estado bastante ocupada con los proyectos y la próxima semana es de exámenes ;w;

Pero no os preocupéis! TRC ya está terminado, sólo falta publicarlo y será en la noche, creo... xD

Jumbiie, cariño. ¿Te gustó? xD

Lo sé, no es muy bueno... pero me he esforzado! Además de que es mi primer lemmon...

xD

Sorry, tiendo a reírme cuando ando nerviosa... ._.

Ojalá les haya gustado~ y quiero agradecer a mi hermosísima esposa/Beta **Ellie77**

Love 'ya, cariño~

Ella me ayudó mucho en el desarrollo... aunque me sonrojaba cada 2x3 pero bueh~

Espero sus comentarios... consejillos... jijí...

Los amo! (Pero más a ti, Ellie~)

Joaquis! (Nervios... ._.)

By.

Ren Miyamoto.


End file.
